Cast
This is a list of voice actors, or cast, who have voiced characters in Littlest Pet Shop in its international versions. Arabic Portuguese (Brazil) *Clarice Espindola - Minka Mark *Raphael Ferreira *Priscila Franco - Blythe Baxter *Michelle Giudice - Youngmee Song *Nadymi Iszak *Cecília Lemes - Anna Twombly *Melissa Lucena *Glauco Marques - Vinnie Terrio *Bruno Mello - Jasper Jones *Jr. Nannethi *Maíra Paris - Pepper Clark *Agatha Paulita - Penny Ling *Flora Paulita - Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Marcus Pejon - Russell Ferguson *Denise Reis - Zoe Trent (speaking) *Élcio Sodré - Sunil Nevla *Monica Toniolo - Zoe Trent (singing) *Rebeca Zadra - Sue Patterson Cantonese Czech Danish Dutch Estonian (Kidzone TV version) Estonian (TV3 version Portuguese (Portugal) *Carla Garcia - Blythe Baxter *Sérgio Calvinho - Russell Ferguson, Vinnie Terrio *Michel Simeão - Sunil Nevla, Roger Baxter *Ana Vieira - Pepper Clark, Sue Patterson *Maria Camões - Minka Mark *Sandra de Castro - Zoe Trent *Tânia Ribas de Oliveira - Penny Ling *Raquel Ferreira - Jasper Jones Finnish *Yasmine Yamajako - Blythe Baxter French *Alessandro Bevilacqua - Russell Ferguson *Delphine Chauvier - Blythe Baxter *Marie Dubled - Penny Ling *Alexis Flamant - Sunil Nevla *Christa Jérôme - Pepper Clark *Valèrie Lecot - Minka Mark *Nathalie Stas - Zoe Trent German * Leoni Kristin Oeffinger - Blythe Baxter * Stephanie Kirchberger - Zoe Trent * Katharina von Keller - Pepper Clark * Tim Kreuer - Vinnie Terrio * Joey Cordevin - Minka Mark * Patrick Bach - Sunil Nevla * Oliver Böttcher - Russell Ferguson * Isabella Grothe - Mrs. Twombly * Robin Brosch - Roger Baxter * Céline Vogt - Whittany Biskit * Merete Brettschneider - Brittany Biskit * Tammo Kaulbarsch - Jasper Jones * Aline Brosch - Sue Patterson * Jenny Winkler - Youngmee Song * Manuela Bäcker - Buttercream Sunday * Annic-Barbara Fenske - Aunt Christie * Bettina Kenney - Scout Kerry, Vi Tannabruzzo * Monty Arnold - Shahrukh * Traudel Sperber - Mrs. Mondt * Souzan Alavi - Madison * Rasmus Borowski - Pete Greek Hebrew Hungarian *István Baráth *Titanilla Bogdányi *Dorina Csifó - Blythe Baxter *Bori Csuha - Whittany Biskit *Éva Dögei - Minka Mark *Edit Farkasinszky - Penny Ling *Ádám Gacsal *Aranka Halász - Anna Twombly *Dániel Hamvas - Russell Ferguson *Miklós Kapácsy - Sunil Nevla *Adrián Király - Vinnie Terrio *Ilona Molnár - Sue Patterson *Sándor Rosta - Roger Baxter *Timea Sági - Zoe Trent *Janka Solecki - Pepper Clark *Zselike Szabó - Brittany Biskit *Bernadett Vágó - Youngmee Song Italian *Beatrice Caggiula - Pepper Clark *Martina De Gasperi - Penny Ling (singing) *Loretta Di Pisa - Penny Ling (speaking) *Paolo De Santis - Vinnie Terrio *Martina Felli - Blythe Baxter *Davide Garbolino - Russell Ferguson *Alessandra Karpoff - Zoe Trent *Claudio Moneta - Sunil Nevla *Emanuela Pacotto - Minka Mark Korean Spanish (Latin America) *Diana Alonso - Zoe Trent *Arturo Castañeda - Russell Ferguson *Igor Cruz - Vinnie Terrio *María Fernanda - Brittany and Whittany Biskit (speaking) *Magda Giner - Mrs. Twombly *Rebeca Gómez - Pepper Clark *Betzabe Jara - Blythe Baxter *Roberto Mendiola - Roger Baxter (speaking) *Ernesto Lezama - Sunil Nevla *Antonio Ortiz - Roger Baxter (singing) *Annie Rojas - Minka Mark *Maggie Vera - Brittany and Whittany Biskit (singing) *Angélica Villa - Penny Ling Latvian (Kidzone TV version) Latvian (TV3 version) Lithuanian (Kidzone TV version) Lithuanian (TV3 version) Mandarin (Taiwan) Norwegian Polish *Olga Borys - Minka Mark *Paweł Ciołkosz - Sunil Nevla *Aleksandra Domańska - Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Zbigniew Kozłowski - Vinnie Terrio *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner - Penny Ling *Weronika Łukaszewska - Blythe Baxter *Bartłomiej Magdziarz - Russell Ferguson *Karolina Muszalak-Buława - Zoe Trent *Iwona Rulewicz - Anna Twombly *Lidia Sadowa - Pepper Clark Romanian *Richard Balint - Russell Ferguson (S1, S2E01-16) *Gabriela Codrea - Zoe Trent *Ioana Dagău - Minka Mark *Petre Ghimbăşan - Roger Baxter *Ioana Perneş - Penny Ling *Pavel Sârghi - Russell Ferguson (S2E17-S2E26) *Anca Sigmirean - Blythe Baxter *Florian Silaghi - Russell Ferguson *Anda Tămăşanu - Pepper Clark *Mihaela Tatu - Anna Twombly *Rin Tripa - Sunil Nevla *Iulia Tohotan - Brittany and Whittany Biskit Russian Serbian (Minimax version) *Mariana Aranđelović - Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Pepper Clark *Marko Đuričić - Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio *Jelena Jovičić - Anna Twombly, Zoe Trent *Sofija Juričan - Blythe Baxter *Marko Marković - Roger Baxter, Russell Ferguson *Milena Moravčević - Minka Mark, Penny Ling Serbian (Mini version) *Nataša Balog - Anna Twombly, Pepper Clark *Mina Lazarević - Brittany Biskit, Penny Ling *Bojan Lazarov - Roger Baxter, Russell Ferguson *Marko Marković - Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio *Snežana Nešković - Zoe Trent *Iva Stefanović - Blythe Baxter *Jelena Stojiljković - Minka Mark, Whittany Biskit Slovene Spanish (Spain) *Mariona Bosch - Zoe Trent *Iris Lago - Blythe Baxter Swedish Turkish *Sema Kahriman - Blythe Baxter *Suzan Acun - Zoe Trent *Funda Eskin - Pepper Clark *Sibel Keskin - Minka Mark *Elif Topuz - Penny Ling *Sait Çataldaş - Russell Ferguson *Umut Aksoy - Sunil Nevla *Ahmet Taşar - Vinnie Terrio *Ayşe Kurtel *Begüm Günceler *Burçin Artut *Bülent Tekakpınar *Cem Üner *Ceylan Kuran *Deniz Sujana *Erdem Çalışkan *Ferdağ Karadavut *Gürkan Demir *Hüseyin Yirik *Mehmet Zorlu *Murat Aydın *Nur Eraslan *Selen Küçükseller *Suat Önen *Zeynep Önen Ukrainian Vietnamese (SAOTV version) Vietnamese (ZTV version) Category:International